


A King’s Request

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Frottage, M/M, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Sougo tests the boundaries of his new relationship with his prophet.





	A King’s Request

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 16: Frottage/Body Worship

“Woz?” Sougo asked the quiet air of his bedroom. For a moment the question hung in the air and he thought maybe his little experiment would end before it could even begin. 

“Yes, my demon king.” 

Even anticipating it, Sougo still jumped as Woz appeared out of thin air. It seemed no matter what he did he never actually saw the moment the strange man appeared. Woz was always just there in his blind spot or behind his back. 

Sougo took a moment to examine his visitor. Woz was watching him intently, book clasped tightly in his hands. He was beautiful. Even with his unusual expressions and his odd behavior Woz's face looked like it had been sculpted by a god. And his lean body looked like it'd been hand picked to suit Sougo's exact tastes. In a way, Sougo supposed that it had. He wasn't sure if it was a relief or a disappointment to know his tastes had changed so little in all of those decades. 

“If I ask you to do things for me will you do them?” Sougo had rehearsed the question in his head a thousand times but with those dark eyes focused so intently on him the word came out jumbled and nervous. 

“Your wish is my command, my lord,” Woz answered, smiling widely, “So long as it leads to our correct future, that is.”

“Even if I asked you to touch me?”

Woz laughed. It was impossible to read the intention behind it. Everything he did was fanatic and grand. “It would hardly be the first time, my demon king.”

The answer sent shudders down Sougo’s spine. He’d been expecting the answer, after all he was his future self, but it still bent his mind to hear it. 

“Is that what you want now, my lord?” Woz fell to his knees in front of Sougo, staring up at him with dark eyes and a bright smile. The motioned seemed practiced and he looked just as confident as when he was declaring one of Sougo's victories. 

It wasn’t not what he wanted, Sougo thought, but a blowjob seemed to tasteless. If not tastless, it was too simple. Surely a king could ask for something more interesting. 

Sougo lowered himself onto his bed, legs spread just enough to fit another person. “Not tonight. Let’s just start with you undressing me first.”

A flash of confusion broke Woz’s smile. His brows furrowed, but he didn’t protest the order. He climbed into the spot between Sougo’s legs hand reaching up to the collar of his shirt. 

“Take your time and touch me as much as you want,” Sougo said, watching his prophet carefully, “After all, I’m your king and I should be worshiped accordingly.”

“I’m not as familiar with this kind of worship,” Woz said fingers nervously tugging at the buttons, “but I’ll do my best, my lord.”

The nervousness made it all the more enjoyable as delicate fingers traced over his collarbone and down his chest. Unfamiliar or not, Woz seemed to be enjoying every inch of skin he could find as he worked his way down Sougo’s chest. 

When all the buttons were opened Woz delicately pulled the shirt open leaving Sougo’s whole chest exposed to the cold air of the bedroom. 

“What do you think?” Sougo asked. It felt like a stupid question. The question of an insecure boy, not the king he wished to be. But thoughts like it gnawed at him. He was still young, and not particularly fit; there was no way he looked nearly as good as Oma. 

Woz didn’t seem to agree. He licked his lips, expression hungry. “You’re beautiful, my demon lord.”

Sougo’s face flushed in a way that was not very kingly and he covered it quickly. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Woz’s fingers splayed across Sougo’s ribs teasing the skin lightly. 

“No, you’re doing a good job,” Sougo answered moving his own hand's to rest on Woz's hips. “Keep going.” 

“You’re the most entrancing thing I’ve ever seen,” Woz sounded breathless as his hands wandered up to Sougo’s neck tracing up to his chin and running across his face. “I’m grateful for the opportunity to serve you.” 

It was almost too much. Each touch was so soft and reverent and Woz’s face was so bright and joyous as his hands pushed the shirt farther down Sougo’s shoulders. He didn't feel worthy of the praise, but Woz seemed all too willing to provide it. 

“Are you like this every time? I’d imagined you’d be used to it by now.”

“This is the first time I’ve been allowed to do this,” Woz replied, eyes wide as his hands pressed into Sougo’s pecks, “My hands are far too unclean to touch someone as wonderful as you.”

Sougo didn’t know how to respond to that. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but that didn’t seem quite right. Without the right words he just grabbed Woz by his scarf, pulling him down into a kiss. Woz was stiff and unmoving against him as their lips met. Sougo let him go pouting slightly. “I order you to kiss me back.”

Woz’s eyes were wide and confused, a stark contrast to his usual confident excitement. He nodded weakly before pressing back into Sougo wildly. Woz kissed like he was drowning and Sougo was the only source of oxygen. He kissed like it was the most important thing he'd ever done, hands cupping Sougo's cheek gently. Every kiss was desperate and clumsy and intoxicating. 

Sougo grabbed Woz pulling him even closer, pressing their hips together. Woz whimpered, hips rolling into Sougo weakly. 

"You're doing so well," Sougo said when Woz pulled away enough for him to catch his breath. "Kiss me wherever you want."

Woz's eyes were dark and wild as he nodded enthusiastically. He bent down pressing intense kisses along Sougo's chin and down his neck. Sougo squirmed under the attention, arching up into the touch and letting out quiet noises to make sure Woz knew he was doing a good job. 

Woz's hand wandered past Sougo's chest, running down his thighs squeezing enticingly. Without thinking, Sougo wrapped his leg's around Woz's waist. The action had a notable effect on the man above him. Woz moaned, grinding into Sougo's desperately. 

"Is there something you want?" Sougo teased, tugging at Woz's hair gently. 

"No, my lord," Woz moaned as he ground their cocks together, "All I want is to serve you."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want?" Sougo asked, grinding back into Woz slowly and deliberately. He hadn't expected his prophet to loose his cool this easily, but he was definitely enjoying it. 

Woz whimpered weakly, kissing down Sougo's chest. "I just want to please you, in every way I can," he said right before sliding his tongue deliberately over one of Sougo's nipples. 

Sougo gasped, hand grabbing Woz's head and forcing it to stay put. "Keep doing that."

"Yes, my lord." Woz tongue darted out again teasing the pink nub gently. 

Sougo sighed as he rocked gently against Woz. His cock was starting to feel uncomfortably tight in his pants but he wasn't sure if he'd been able to push Woz off long enough to get his pants off. 

But the situation wasn’t quite ideal. His shirt was half off in a way that restricted his arms and the rough cloth of Woz’s coat rubbed against his bare chest uncomfortably. 

Placing his hands on Woz's shoulders he pushed, but was met with resistance. Woz was stiffening, even as his mouth played on Sougo's nipple and his hands grabbed at his hips, jerking against him wildly. 

A sharp cry came from Woz's mouth and he collapsed against Sougo. 

"Did you just cum?" Sougo asked incredulously. He had barely touched Woz. He hadn't even taken off the man's scarf. Sougo knew his own endurance wasn't the best but he wasn't easy enough that he'd coming just grinding against someone for a few minutes. 

"Yes," Woz buried his face in Sougo's chest, shoulders tightening, "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time, my lord, I promise."

Sougo grabbed a fistful of dark hair, jerking his head up roughly. "You'll do better this time. Just because you've finished doesn't mean I'm done with you."

Woz nodded. He looked so deliciously wrecked. Cloudy eyes, hair sticking to his sweat soaked forehead, flushed lips still deliciously wet. "Of course, what would you have me do?"

The question sent a pang of desire through Sougo, who had to admit he might be closer to finishing than he'd thought. It was hard to drag things out when one's partner was so desperate. There were any number of things he could ask for that he was sure Woz would happily provide. He would definitely need to see what those lips looked like wrapped around his cock someday. And he'd half-entertained the idea of letting Woz fuck him, but seeing how quickly Woz climaxed maybe the reverse would be preferred. 

"Just jack me off," Sougo finally decided. It was a painfully boring choice, but he was horny and he just wanted to get off. 

Woz didn't seem to mind. His fingers quickly opened Sougo's pants, hand wrapping around his cock with skill that his kisses had lacked. 

Speaking of, Sougo grabbed Woz by the hair pulling him back into a kiss. Woz whimpered as he continued jerking Sougo's cock. It made the moment all the sweeter, feeling the contrast between the practiced experience of Woz's hand mixed with the clumsy struggles of his mouth. 

Woz's kisses were less desperate than before but no less intense. His tongue pressed into Sougo's mouth tasting him with relish. 

Sougo moaned against Woz's tongue as he came, hands grabbing the man's face and pulling it closer as he rode out his orgasm. Even when Woz's hand fell from his limp dick, Sougo continued kissing him. Their kisses were softer now that they'd both been satiated, but it was intoxicating. 

When Sougo finally realized him, Woz pulled back quickly. "Was that satisfactory, my demon king?"

“It’ll do,” Sougo said, “Go clean yourself up.” 

He closed his eyes just for a moment as Woz climbed off him clumsily. When he opened them again, he was alone in his room. Woz’s disappearance was just as startling as when he appeared, but Sougo supposed it made sense. There’d been no technical reason for Woz to stay as he cleaned up. Still, Sougo’s chest ached a bit as he pulled himself up to clean the mess from his own stomach. The silence made the whole situation feel almost like a particularly vivid wet dream. It left him wanting more.

Perhaps next time he’d need to find a kingly way to demand post-sex cuddles. 


End file.
